Hasta Nunca
by SabriiWitch
Summary: Te alejaste un día, ahora decidiste venir. Ha pasado mas de un año y tu no estas ¿Por qué habría de creerte? Este Fic participa del reto "Jukebox" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons."


**Titulo** **:** Hasta Nunca.

 **Autor:** SabriiWitch

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Damon & Elena.

 **Argumento:** Te alejaste un día, ahora decidiste venir. Ha pasado mas de un año y tu no estas ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

 _Este fic participa del reto normal "Jukebox" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_

 **Grupo utilizado:** No Te Va Gustar.

 **Words:** 680.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto, si no sería considerado un plagio.

Hasta Nunca

.

.

.

Me encontraba en el parque, sentado en una banca mirando todo y nada a la vez. En la banca donde todo empezó, donde compartimos nuestras primeras charlas, nuestras primeras risas, donde le tome la mano por primera vez, donde la mire directamente a los ojos y la bese. Donde le declare mis sentimientos, mis miedos y sueños, donde le dije que la iba a cuidar y la iba a amar para toda la vida.

Y ahora la banca, nuestra banca, es espectadora de nuevo pero esta vez de nuestra separación.

Nunca vi venir como moría lo nuestro, juro que no lo sabía, un día mire para mi derecha y vi que desaparecía. No sé lo que nos pasó, porque hizo lo que hizo. ¿Que hizo falta? Todavía me lo pregunto. Le di todo, mis mañanas y mis noches, mi vida entera pero vi que no le basto.

Levante la vista del suelo y la vi, radiante como siempre.

-Hola Damon.-Me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, esos ojos color chocolate donde tantas veces me fundí y me perdí.

-Hola.-Simplemente conteste.- **¿Cómo te va? Tanto tiempo, me hacías muerto.**

Ella se sentó al lado mío, como hacia siempre antes.

-Damon.-Suspiro.-Sabes porque no hablamos más, yo…

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunte.

Me miro con lágrimas en los ojos, sollozando.

- **¿Será solo mi torpeza, o mi forma de andar?** -Le pregunte.- **No pude seguir tus pasos me fui cayendo a pedazos, sólo quedaron retazos y no los pude juntar.**

-Damon, yo… Solo, quiero que me entiendas.

-¿Entender qué?-Le pregunte.- Como mierda quieres que entienda.

-Me sentía sola.

-Genial.-Le conteste sarcásticamente.-Entonces uno cuando se siente solo va y se acuesta con el hermano de su marido.

La mire y vi que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Por favor, hablemos.-Me dijo.

-Bien, te escucho.

-Yo-Trago.- Estabas siempre ausente en casa, ya no me prestabas atención. Me sentía sola Damon.

-Esa no es excusa.-Le dije.

-Lo sé.

- **¿Por qué me jugaste en contra si no era lo que buscabas?**

-Solo quiero que hablemos, que me perdones lo que hice. Todavía te amo Damon.

- **No podría darme el lujo de ceder ante tu llanto. No pienso abrir las heridas de haberte querido tanto.**

-Damon, quiero que empecemos de nuevo. Quiero una nueva vida y te quiero en ella.

-No puedo Elena, solo no puedo. No puedo perdonarte lo que me hiciste.

-Lo sé. Sé que lo que hice es horrible, pero te necesito. No estoy preparada para **no verte en mis mañanas ni sonreír con tu voz.**

La mire, y la vi por primera vez después de un año. Seguía hermosa como siempre, sus bucles marrones le marcaban su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas seguían hermosos también. La amaba, todavía la amaba. Mi estúpido y viejo corazón todavía la anhelaba, pero mi dolor era más grande, no podía. No podía perdonarle semejante traición, todavía la imagen de ella con Stefan me persigue por las noches, atormentándome, apuñalándome el corazón una y otra vez.

Miro sus ojos y no veo nada bueno, el aguijón no lo tengo pero me queda el veneno. El veneno de la traición todavía corre por mis venas, matándome poco a poco. Es una tortura lenta y silenciosa.

- **Quien hubiera imaginado que llegaría el momento, ese maldito momento de mirar para un costado.**

-¿Significa que esto es todo?-me pregunta.

-Sí, Elena. No puedo más. No puedo perdonarte todo lo que me hiciste.

-Te entiendo-solloza.

-Entiéndeme. **Para estar contigo me hace falta corazón que me has partido.**

-¿Tal vez un día nos volvamos a encontrar?-Me pregunta.

-Tal vez. El mundo es redondo.

-Damon, te amo.

Me levanto de la banca y ella me sigue. Me acerco hasta ella le tomo la cabeza entre mis manos y le beso la frente, despidiéndome.

- **Hasta nunca mi amor. Hasta nunca corazón.**

Escucho una última vez su sollozo.

Miro por última vez sus ojos.

Aprecio por última vez su hermosura.

Me voy por primera vez.

Mientras camino voy entrando en razón, cuesta el camino que me lleva a donde soy. Que he aprendido, que me cura el corazón.

Es el olvido.

* * *

Hola. Aquí esta mi aporte para este reto :)

Las canciones que utilice siempre las escucho, son hermosas y no lo digo porque sea mi banda favorita.

Si les interesa saber y escuchar las canciones que me dieron a escribir algo tan melancólico aquí se las dejo:

* Ese maldito momento.

* Hasta nunca.

* Chau.

* Paranoia.

Beso. SabriiWitch.


End file.
